Time Division Duplexing (TDD) is a technique that permits a system to share the same channel in time. From the perspective of an individual wireless transceiver, access to a channel is divided in time into transmit and receive opportunities. During transmit opportunities, the transceiver is configured to transmit over the channel, and during receive opportunities, the transceiver is configured to receive signals over the channel. As communication systems move to digital modulation and packet-based communications, TDD provides users with seemingly continuous channel access and the appearance of full duplex operation while conserving spectrum resources.
Wireless devices operate over a very small slice of an increasingly crowded spectrum. Devices operating outside of an operating band of a user device may contribute to interference experienced by the user device. Managing and controlling the extent to which an out of band interference source degrades device performance is a continual development effort. Moreover, the desire to design and implement devices that are less costly, smaller, and have higher performance produces potentially conflicting design criteria.